Brooke Cullen-Black
Brooke Esme Cullen-Black is the daughter of William and Sophia Black. She is the middle child and is a lot like Lauren Black in that sense. She was the trouble maker and the first 'teenage' pregnancy in the BNC world. Personality and Description Brooke was a very loud outgoing child, she loved attention and is similar to her older brother Ashton in the way she loved to run and hide and play games all day. She was a handful for her parents growing up. She grew up with her cousins Isla and Lily Clearwater as they were born around the same time, there is quite an age difference between Brooke and her older siblings so she found her cousins company more entertaining. Brooke and Isla are very similar in personalities and what they like to do. When she was 16 she lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend, her parents were unaware of this until she fell pregnant with her daughter. Brooke likes to phase for fun with Isla and Lily, she was the second to choose to phase and have complete control over it, the first being her brother Ashton. Brooke is very beautiful and takes after her father with her dark hair and dark eyes. Relationships Kiara Cullen-Black (daughter) Kiara is Brooke's only child. She was conceived when Brooke was only 16 with Brooke's high school sweetheart. Kiara's father left the moment he found out about her and his family paid Brooke off to keep quiet about who he was, cutting all ties with him. Kiara has never met her father and Brooke has raised her as a single mother. Brooke is incredibly protective of her daughter and loves her very much. She only wants the best for her, even at the start of her life thinking that was not being raised by her teenage self. Kiara was often handed off to her great grandparents, Renesmee and Jacob most days whilst Brooke finished school. Kiara enjoys being with them and sees them as her second parents. Brooke always felt guilty doing this but glad Kiara loved them so much and they helped her out a lot when Kiara was young. As she grew the pair became closer and closer. Ollie Clearwater (best friend) Ollie Clearwater is the childhood best friend of Brooke. Their families have always been close and they grew up close to each other. As they grew so did their friendship. They are fiercely protective of one another and have a similar relationship to William and Holly. They are both wolves and often run together and spend most of their spare time with each other and Kiara, Brooke's daughter. Ollie has stepped up and become Kiara's substitute father as he is the one that has been there her whole life. Charlie Cullen-Black (Younger Brother) Charlie is Brookes little brother. He was born five years after Brooke and as a young child Brooke adored him, in a similar way Lauren adored Isobel. The two became close since Brooke was just at the age of loving babies and loved helping her mother take care of him as a small child. The pair remained close growing up, Brooke often protecting and taking the blame for things Charlie did that would get him in trouble. Trivia *The epilogue of Forever After is in Brooke's POV, much like Renesmee's Forever was in Lauren's POV. *Brooke was 16 when she fell pregnant with her daughter Kiara. Although technically not the youngest to have a child in the BNC FF she was the youngest mentally to have one. Appearances and Chapter POV Forever After * Epilogue (POV) Category:BNC Category:Generation 5 Category:Cullens Category:Blacks Category:Complete Category:Hybrids (family) Category:Volturi